Brother's Two Becomes Three
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: First in my new series Brothers Three! Full Summary inside! Weechester! Rated K!


**AN: Hellooooooooooooooo my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the Dark Side! What's this? A new Supernatural one shot? Gaaaaaaaasp! And what is this? It's the start of a new series?! Oh man! This was thought when I watched the latest episode and saw how Castiel was taking care of Sam and then later Sammy hugged him and and...*dies*. So in this 'verse Jimmy/Castiel is the eldest Winchester, Dean is the middle, and Sammy is of course the youngest. Did Dean and Jimmy know Sam's name already? Yes they did. Will you see Castiel? Sometime in the future 'verses, but since this is a weechester fic only Jimmy shows up. But Castiel will be around. Since I don't know Jimmy's personalty (I'm sure that no one really knows and only Cas knows..) I'm just gonna pretend like I know and go from there. So if you don't like it then there's an exit door to your left. No need for hate or anything. Also if you have ideas or requests for this 'verse, please let me know! I accept all kinds except Wincest (can't write it to save my life!) and death fics (unless they can come back or it's someone I hate that you possibly hate). So that being said let's getting going!**

**Summary: Jimmy/Castiel and Dean Winchester are excited! Why? Cause their new baby brother is coming home! That's why! Start of new Supernatural Series! **

**All mistakes belong to me and flames will be used to salt and burn your body and roast marshmallows.**

**Brothers Two Becomes Three!**

"Hey Jimmy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah little brother?" Jimmy asked.

"When will mommy and daddy be home?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Soon I hope. I want to see Sammy!" Jimmy said.

"Me too! I wanna see him too!" Dean exclaimed. He really wanted to meet his new brother. "Hey Jimmy?"

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked looking at his overly excited little brother.

"We'll be the best big brothers right?" Dean asked.

"Of course! But I'll be the bestest!" Jimmy said.

"No way! I will!" Dean argued.

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Boys settle down. What's all the fuss about then?" Nunnally asked. The boy's babysitter for the night.

"Nunna! Tell Jimmy I'll be the bestest big brother!" Dean said.

"No way! I'm older. I'll the be the best." Jimmy said crossing his arms in front of him.

Nunnally laughed. She was reminded of her four older brothers. Always arguing who was better and more handsome. But she loved them all the same. To see the Winchester boys do it was pretty cute. But they were little, here brothers were all grown up and it was more or less annoying now.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the two got back to arguing. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She knelt down beside them where they were playing on the floor.

"You know you both will be the best. Your new brother will love you both no matter what or who's the best. In fact I'm sure he'll you both will be the best." Nunnally said with a warm smile.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Really." She said and got to her feet when the front door opened. She came back into the room with a bright smile on her face. "Hey boys. Guess who's here?"

Jimmy and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. Their eyes lit up when their father walked through the door.

"Daddy!" The two exclaimed and ran to him.

Nunnally smiled and slipped quietly through the door. She needed to get home anyhow. It was her turn to make sure the protection wards and salt lines were in place.

"Hey boys." John said with a warm smile. He placed the carseat down and knelt to catch his boys. "I missed you two."

"We missed you too." Dean said. "What took so long?"

"Sorry buddy. But Samuel got sick and had to stay a few days." John said. He didn't want to scare his boys by telling them the truth. The truth was Sam was born prematuraly and he had some breathing issues. But Sam was fine and healthy now.

"Hello my loves." Mary called as she walked in with her precious burden.

"Mommy!" The two said and slowly made their way to the couch where their mother was now sitting.

"Mommy? Is that Sammy?" Dean asked eyes shining bright waiting to meet his brother.

Mary smiled warmly at her son. "Yes it is. Jimmy. Dean. This is Samuel."

Jimmy and Dean climbed onto the couch and looked at the creature in the blanket. Mary pulled the rest of the blanket off and revealed the tiny baby.

Jimmy and Dean gasp at how tiny their brother really was. They bet he was no bigger than their fathers hand. They smiled when the baby opened his eyes and revealed big puppy eyes. The tiny baby looked at his new brothers and cooed softly and happily.

Jimmy and Dean smiled.

"Hi Sammy. I'm Jimmy. I'm your eldest brother." Jimmy said and gently took the baby's hand and he smiled when the baby curled his around his finger.

Dean watched and did the same. He smiled brightly when Sam looked at him and smiled.

"He smiled at me! Didja see? He likes me!" Dean exclaimed happily.

"He doesn't just like you baby. He loves you and your big brother." Mary said.

"We love Sammy too. Right Jimmy?" Dean asked.

"You bet! We're gonna be the best big brothers ever!" Jimmy exclaimed happily.

Dean and Jimmy laughed when Sammy made a happy noise. They really loved their new brother and would protect him no matter what.

"Alright kiddos. Time for bed." John said.

"But-" They both started.

"Now boys. You need your sleep and so does Samuel." John said.

"Sammy." Dean said.

"What darling?" Mary asked.

"He's not Samuel." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

Jimmy did the same. "Yeah. His name is Sammy.

John and Mary looked at each other and laughed.

"Sammy. I like it." John said gently palming his baby's cheek.

"So do I. And so does Sammy." Mary said.

Sammy made another noise and yawned.

"Bed time." Mary said carrying Sammy upstairs with her other two right on her heels.

"Alright you two let's get ready for bed." John said scooping both boys under his arms and carried them to their room like footballs.

"Daddy! Put us down! We want Sammy!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah daddy!" Dean said.

"Now boys. Sammy needs sleep so he can get big and strong. Same with you." John said firmly but gently.

The boys nodded and got changed and brushed their teeth. John checked and Mary and kissed Sammy goodnight. He then kissed the boys goodnight and the exhausted parents went to bed.

Jimmy and Dean looked at each other and nodded. They crept quietly into the nursery with their blankets and pillows. They peeked into the crib and saw that their Sammy was still awake, barely but awake.

"Don't worry Sammy. We're here now. Go to sleep. We'll protect you." Jimmy whispered, he kissed his baby brother goodnight then laid down and fell to sleep.

"Yeah. Your big brothers are here now. Everything's okay." Dean whispered doing the same as his big brother did.

All three brothers slept peacefully through the night. The two Winchester brothers were now three, and were very happy.

The next morning

After John showered, shaved, and dressed he went to check on his new born. He smiled to himself. His family was finally complete.

He looked through the nursery door and smiled. He heard foot steps behind him and threw his arm around his wife.

"John is Sammy alright?" Mary asked.

"He's perfect." John whispered.

Mary looked at the sight before her and smiled. Her boys even when pregnant with Sam they were always protective and loved him.

The decided to let their boys sleep a little longer knowing Sammy was in good hands. Little did they know that their lives were going to change in five months forever.

**There we have it! I think it turned out pretty well. And despite me not liking John too much, I think I did okay with him. Jimmy I think turned out okay too. So there it is guys! Fanart for my Deviant Art stalkers for this any other's in this 'verse are coming!**

**See ya in the next thrilling episode of Supernatural! **


End file.
